Season Five for Code Lyoko
by astralax
Summary: For Lyoko lovers I've created a season five as you can tell by the title This is continuing my original stroy from Soulcontrol


Back on lyoko

Oh, this is a continuation of my original story "Season 5 for Code Lyoko"By: SoulControl(If you're gonna look for the beginning of the story search by author and search soul control), and when I said I needed Ideas…I MEANT FOR XANA ATTACKS, not monsters, or new characters, Xana attacks, and no, I'm not rebuilding the skid, or the replicas

A/N: OK for some reason, I can't receive E-mails from fan-fiction on my original acc. So I'll continue most of my stories here!...Time to answer a question: Question: In Episode 106, If Xana messed up, the devirtualization programme, how did the other warriors come back?

Answer: After Xana made sure that He at least got Aelita, Pit, and Kevin devirtualized, but also got Odd and Ulrich devirtualized as well, then after he devirtualized the lyoko protectors, he made the Ulrich Clone plug in the scanners, so that the other lyoko warriors could tell Jeremie the sad news

Also: I am NOT repeat NOT adding new characters, however, I am Willing to change powers except for the ones that Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita already had.

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all that we've got we will make it through,_

_Here we are like stars shining bright on your world today make evil go away,_

_Code lyoko we'll restart it all, Code lyoko be there when you call, Code lyoko stronger after all…_

Episode #109: The Geokinetic Foe

Pulsations, ran through the entire Mountain sector, until it reached 3 towers, each scattered across the mountain sector.

"And so, by multiplying, the pyramids width, by length, which is the base, then multiplying the base by height, then dividing the product by 3 you will get the volume, let's test it out." Mrs. Meyer said as her class scrambled to write down the equation on the board, that is except for Kevin, Aelita, Pit and Jeremie whom have probably memorized the entire 9th grade math text, "Now the Pyramids, length is 9m long and the width 7m long, multiplying them together you get 63m, and since the height is 8m you'll get, " she paused for a moment,

"504m." Kevin called out.

"Then you have to-"

"Divide it by 3 which is 168m." Aelita finished.

"Could you change that into-"

"If you neeed centimeters, then that woul be 16800cm, for kilometers that would be 0.168 km." Jeremie said.

"Kevin, Aelita, Jeremie, you're teaching my class again!" She said.

"Sorry." The said in unison, then Jeremie looked down at his laptop, "Um Mrs. Meyers, I think I've got a headache from teaching you class, may I go to the infermary?"

"We should take him!" Aelita, Kevin, Odd and Pit said.

"Aelita, Kevin, and Pit may go, Odd you may not." Just then an earthquake hit, then thousands of pebbles came flying through the window.

"Ulrich, Sissi, get William, Yumi, Hiroki and Johnny, protect the students!" Kevin shouted across the room, "Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Pit, if we don't hurry we'll get puverized by the flying rocks, C'mon, but we have to make is above ground, The sewers just might collapse while we're making it the the factory, if we hurry, no one should get killed."

"Hey, you 5!" Mrs Meyers shouted, "Stay here if you get killed that's my problem!"

"If you don't leave then we WILL get killed." They said leaving.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Ulrich, Sissi, where are you going now?"

"Stopping the person that's causing this." Ulrich said Jumping out the window off a table, "Sissi, you go get the others I'll distract him, and since, I've got super sprint I'll be able to dodge his attacks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go!"

At the factory

"OK, I'll send in Aelita and Odd first. Transfer Aelita Scanner Odd Virtualsation! Transfer Pit Scanner Kevin Virtualisation! Huh? What's this?"

"Hey Jeremie why do I feel different?" Kevin asked.

"That's because you've got new powers."

"What again! This is my 2nd power transfer!"

"But you've gained, flight, you've now got Aelita's Energy field, except they can stretch to create force fields, and, you can break the force fields to create any shape and the simulation of broken glass, except sharper, and you can telekineticly control where the pieces of broken force field goes"

"Cool, now Jeremie send us the co-ordinates of the tower."

"First deal with the dude with geokinisis."

"What 'Dude' There's no one here but us!" Odd said.

"Odd you're in the MOUNTAIN sector, I'm pretty sure he can conceal himself."

"Well, if you know he's here, then where is he now?"

"Aelita, 55 degrees left!"

"Energy field!" When it hit the rock, the outline of someone appeared.

"Light arrow!"

"Lazer arrow!" Then a formation of rocks blocked the blast.

"How are we going to beat a dude that can control the sector?"

"We delete it." Kevin said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Good one Kevin." Odd said, the he looked at Kevin who looked dead serious, "You weren't kidding?" he shook his head.

"Odd since you can't fly, you can deal with him, me Aelita, and Pit will delete the sector."

"Wait, but isn't that what he wants us to do?" Pit asked.

"Aelita, Odd, I know you've had to delete a sector on your own accord before, and since we can go to sector 5 directly, why should there be a problem, the only thing I'm worried about is the Sun, Wind and Moon sector, although I don't want to, we can either deactivate the tower, or delete the sector. Odd, This is your sector it up to you what we do." Kevin said.

"We vote, including Jeremie. Those for deactivating the tower?" Pit an Odd raised their hands, "Jeremie, what do you vote? Tower or sector?"

"I'm sorry Odd, We have to delete the sector, there are 3 towers activated, in different parts of the sector."

"Odd, I'm so sorry." Aelita said putting her hand on his shoulder

"It's ok, I know this is hard for you too." He said, Aelita then released her grip, to activate her wings, along with Kevin and Pit, they headed out for a glowing red in the distance.

"LAZER ARROW!" He shouted so loudly that Pit, Kevin and Aelita could hear, and it managed to break through the man's wall of earth, the fight raged on, every rock the man through, Odd's arrows broke through every arrow Odd shot, the man made a thicker wall to block it.

"Faster, I think I see a tower. Jeremie is it a way tower?" Pit said.

"No, but you should deactivate it."

"Pit, you deactivate it, me and Aelita will go on, when you do, help Odd." Kevin said, as he and Aelita flew around the tower while Pit entered it, he flew onto the 2nd platform placing his hand on the screen: PIT… CODE: LYOKO "Tower deactivated." He then flew down and out, turned around and headed to help Odd with his problem

On Earth…

"Super sprint!" Ulrich said leading the man away from the school.

"ULRICH!" Yumi shouted, Ulrich turned to look around and took 3 steps left, just barely dodging the attack by the man.

"Good you made it, I'm heading to the factory to get our weapons, you hold him off. SUPER SPRINT!" After a few moments of dodging the rocks, Ulrich came back with their weapons, two tessen fans, two sabers, one huge sword, and a lot of projectiles.

On Lyoko…

"LAZER ARROW!" Odd shouted, and even though the man made the same thick wall of earth, Odd managed to break though, "Jeremie I don't know what you did, but it weakened the dude! LAZER ARROW!"

"Jeremie, We found another tower, but im sure its not the way tower, seeing as it's activated."

"You're right."

"Aelita, I'll deactivate it, you get to the way tower." Kevin said entering the tower, risin into the 2nd platform, putting his hand on the screen: Kevin, it blinked twice…or so, CODE: LYOKO.

"OK, Aelita, now it's up to you, you can either delete the sector, or deactivate the last tower." Jeremie said as she came across a path split in 2, just then 2 men in black suits came along.

"Aelita Schaffer, here is your riddle:

_To save lyoko take my way._

_But to save your friends, lyoko will pay._

_If you take my way, you'll delete this sector,_

_However taking my way, it will make you the victor_"

They both motioned for her to take their way.

"I'll take, neither!" She said spreading her wings yet again she flew through the void and onto land were she could no long walk, "Jeremie take me to sector 5,right now."

"OK, I'm entering the code: SCIPIO"

Then the transporter orb appeared, next she appeared in the arena of sector 5, "OK Aelita you know what to do from here, if you need help, just give a shout."

"Pit, wait up!"

"I've been waiting for a while, lets help Odd."

"LAZER ARROW!"

"Hey need help?" Pit said

"Yeah, sure even though I can break his shields, I still can lay a scratch on him."

"OK so here's how it'll work, Odd, you'll attack first breaking through his sheild, then I'll tear it down more, then Pit you his him with your light arrow, then we'll attack him all at once! GO!"

"LAZER ARROW!" the man appearently not listening raised his wall off defence, only to be broken, "HE YA!" Kevin said as he slammed down his force field crushing the wall back into the pathway, "LIGHT ARROW!" The man not acting quick enough was hit,

"LYOKO RESONANCE!" The three shouted,

"LIGHT!" Pit said

"LAZER!" Odd shouted

"and DARK ARROW!" The 3 shouted, First, Pit's and Kevin's arrow mixed, then Odd shot his arrows in the middle of his, completely devirtualising him, like how William was devirtualized in season 4.

On Earth

"OK, Yumi, William take out his sheilds, me and Hiroki will take him out, Sissi, it's your job to make sure none of the students at kadic get's hurt. GO!" Ulrich shouted. Just after, Yumi and William started breaking down his wall, "NOW!" Yumi shouted at an opening in his shield, Hiroki took the opportunity to fire nearly all of his projectiles at him,

"TRIPLICATE! TRIANGULATE!" Ulrich and his clones managed to make it into his inner wall, before he rebuilt it and started slashing away trying to lay scratches on him.

Sector 5…

"OK Jeremie, I got to the main frame, so be prepared to no be able to help the other warriors."

"Aelita's getting rid of our current problem, so I can't help you."

"Got it Jeremie. However we already finished, so should we help her, or what?" Pit asked.

"Nope, because she just finished, so RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

Meanwhile on Earth…..

"AH!" All Ulrich's shouted as the were thrown out've the fortress, "ULRICH!" Yumi shouted catching the real one, and just before she could feel his pusle stop beating the turn in time happened.

They ended up the luch room;

"You guys just made it with your return in time." Yumi said.

"Yeah but I'm still exaughsted." Ulrich said putting his head on Yumi's right shoulder.

"Still, we discovered something new on lyoko: Lyoko resonance! It helped us defeat our person." Kevin said.

"And the fact that we were in the mountain sector, didn't help us at all!" Pit continued.

"And we were on a pathway that barely the 4 of us could fit." Odd said.

"Even with your scrawny body?" Sissi asked.

"I am svelt! But yeah one wrong move and we would've ended up in the digital sea."

"Anyway, we still survived, but we know one thing," Jeremie said

"And that is?" William asked.

"With the more sectors Xana destroys, he get's stronger. Because the last time he showed up, you said he could barely even been seen, and now by activating 3 towers, he was able to create someone who could manipulate Earth, If he manages to activate a tower in the Wind sector, it means big trouble for us."

A/N: Sorry this one took longer, but I kinda stopped for a few months because of my other story on Soulcontrol, and now, I'm taking Piano, tae Kwon Do and Swimming, then theres homework, blah blah blah, so if I don't update soon I'll post 2 chapters next


End file.
